One Shots
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: Just a series of one shots.


**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having writers block so I decided to write this. Its nothing in particular, rather just a small passage of a possible future story. Hope you like it.**

Damn Damon freaking Salvatore! And while you're at it, damn Katherine as well! Just because I'm friends with Katherine, Damon decides to stab me with a wooden stake laced with wolf venom. And it hurts like hell.

I know I'm probably doomed to die because Klaus is probably in New Orleans now. He welcomed me to join him later on if I wanted. It seems everyone is convinced that Klaus is in love with me. I'm not entirely sure if he is. I mean I was convinced he had fell for Caroline but when I saw him try to kill her, I was convinced other wise. Poor Caroline almost died that night after she gave away Klaus' plans to Damon...Thank God Tyler ran off with Caroline.

Anyway, its possible he may be in love with me. But it doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to die. And I knew the hallucinations were due to start. I grabbed the blood bag from the table beside me and ripped it open. Automatically, my fangs sunk into the packaging and sucked all the blood up. I groaned when I felt the pain strengthen. I crawled onto my bed and prepared myself for the hallucinations.

I screamed out in pain as I felt my brain begin to burn. It was melting. Just like Rose.

_"Isabelle?" Katerina called to me as she strolled out of her chamber in her new red dress the Lords had sent her, "There is a dress for you"_

_Immediately__, my head snaps up in confusion. I had only left our small cottage when needed as I avoided the outside world. I had never met either Lord yet they had heard of me...Katerina..."Katerina!" I whined loudly as I walked up to her, "Did I not tell you to keep me a secret?" I exclaimed as she smiled at me, "Especially to the Lord's!"_

_She said nothing as she handed me a simple blue box with a white ribbon stuck to the top. Underneath the ribbon, sticking out from the side, was a white piece of paper._

_"Change!" She ordered as she pointed at my chamber from across the room. I sighed knowing too well that I wasn't getting out of this._

_I pushed my chamber door open and pressed it gently shut behind me._

**_Please join my brother and I at our ball we are throwing._**

**_Sincerely_****_,_**

**_Niklaus_**

_This must be one of the infamous Lord's. Niklaus. Hm._

_I pulled the ribbon from the box and lifted the lid up._

_Inside lay a midnight blue dress with a pair of black elbow length gloves._

_My favourite colour...I pulled the dress from the box and watched as it unfolded itself until the dress ends reached the ground. I stroked the material and felt the softness of the cotton and silk dress. Slight ruffles went down the base of the dress until it reached the floor. I actually wanted to squeal. Of course I wouldn't because of Katerina._

_I went to the small drawers in the corner of my chamber and pulled the bottom drawer out. Inside I had left my unused corsage and blue high heels that mother had bought for me before I left. Katerina and I grew up as best friends, practically sisters as we lived next door. I had left a note for Father and Mother that I was leaving with Katerina._

_I quickly discarded my old scraggy shirt and skirt and laced up my purple corsage. I then stepped into the elegant dress from the Lord's with a smile. It truly was beautiful. I then slipped my feet into my heels and pulled on the black lace gloves._

_"Katerina?" I called through the door and just as I finished saying her name the door had opened. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me away from the mirror._

_"You look absolutely beautiful!" She complimented me as she grabbed my two hands, "Your appearance will surly catch one of the Lords' eyes'"  
_

_I rolled my eyes at Katerina's behaviour before turning back to the mirror. I picked up the small clip from the dressing table and went to place it in my hair but Katerina placed her hand on my wrist, "Leave it down"_

_She then pulled the clip from my hand and place it on the table before pulling all my hair in front of my shoulders. Then she spun me around with a satisfied smile, "Perfect!"_

"Katerina" I murmured before blinking repeatedly. It was a hallucination and I think it has caused the compulsion to wear off as I remember Niklaus and Elijah...

I was now sitting down in front of my dressing table while holding the same clip in a death grip. It had pierced my hand and little blood drops lined its blue sapphires.

I groaned as the pain returned in my back. My fingers gently brushed it and all I felt was massive lumps and spots. A small part of me hoped for clear skin.

The burning sensation returned in my head and I knew another hallucination was coming. I cried out burnt tears in pain.

_"Isabelle" The handsome Lord greeted me as he kissed my hand, "What a great pleasure it is to finally meet you"_

_"Yes, I hope Katerina has not spoke illy of me" I murmured as he released my hand from his grip. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement at my statement as he shook his head, his brown locks tousled slightly from the movement._

_"No she has only spoke greatly of you" He replied back with a smile, "And I am Niklaus"_

_Recognition flashed across my eyes as I murmured, "You were the one who bought this dress for me" I confirmed with a grateful smile, "Thank you. I am very grateful"_

I found myself standing in the middle of my house while staring at nothing. I remember...Niklaus and Elijah...I cannot believe they compelled me to forget...

I hallucinated again. Yet it felt so real. The gentle kiss he placed on my hand, the emotions of excitement and interest...

I blurred down to the ground as my head fell down. Hot tears burnt down my cheeks as I sobbed loudly. Its too much!

_Lately, Katerina seemed jealous of me. She said I had caught both Lords' eyes' but I did not believe her words. I am simply best friends with them just like I am with her. Usually Niklaus and I would meet at the small meadow he had showed to me. A long stream stretched from side to side and great, tall trees towered over the place. Small flowers blossomed around the edges and right in the centre was a massive patch of green grass. Sometimes Niklaus and I would share a picnic there. It was always nice. Then other times Elijah and I would meet in the gardens where a maze was planted. He would chase me around while I giggled and ran. He had not caught me yet. I was too fast for him._

_Currently, I was running from Elijah through the thick maze that we always met in._

_"You are meant to catch me Eli!" I called out to him with a loud giggle of excitement. Although I was getting exhausted now as I had ran quite a lot. Loud pants came from my mouth as I ran from him._

_He did not reply as I heard his footsteps increase. Without warning he crashed into me and fell on top of me._

_We were practically nose to nose now and I could smell the musky cologne he wore._

_My eyes fluttered close as he slowly leant in towards my face. Our lips brushed as he caressed my cheek with his hand._

I was lying on my bed breathing heavily. I couldn't take this. The pain, the hallucinations, the melting feeling in my brain...

A click of my lock was brought to my attention as my eyes snapped to the door. Niklaus.

"Nik" I murmured as he approached my cautiously, "I thought you went to New Orleans?"

"Katherine called" He replied back almost immediately as he sat down on the foot of the bed, "You've be hallucinating" He noted.

But I think the word trigged another as the pain returned to my head.

_"Niklaus?" I called out to him as I walked through the meadow. He had told me he was in love with me yesterday and I had fled. But today was when we meet in the meadow and I was not cancelling._

_"Isabelle" He stated from behind me. I turned around to see him looking at me with a vulnerable look, "What have you decided?"_

_I looked down at my feet for a moment before meeting his icy blue eyes, "Elijah and I had kissed"_

_Niklaus seemed shocked by this as he approached me slowly, "When?"_

_I hesitated, "Three days ago" His eyes hardened, "I think I love Elijah"_

_Niklaus' jaw clenched before he murmured, "Well we shall have to change that then"_

_Swiftly, his arms wrapped around my back as he pulled me into a kiss. My brain wanted to refuse him but my body had a mind of its own as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. We ended up falling to the ground with him on top of me._

I was pulled out of the hallucination as I found myself with my lips pressed to Nik's. I pulled back quickly to his disappointment which was evident on his face.

"I remember" I stated and recognition flashed across his eyes.

"You were hallucinating just now were you not?" He mumbled, asking for confirmation as I nodded at him.

His eyes then fell upon my werewolf wound and I automatically winced, "Werewolf venom"

He paused for a moment before he lifted his wrist to my lips. Our eyes met as we both knew this was a...personal thing for vampires. Keeping my eyes on him, I slowly sank my teeth into his wrist.


End file.
